


Mamihlapinatapai.

by Catsu_Catsu



Series: Azakyu week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (just so you can get the idea), Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleeping Together, it doesn't mentione it but Azami might be in his last year of high school or something, nothing lewd tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsu_Catsu/pseuds/Catsu_Catsu
Summary: Azami is painfully crushing on a guy, and so is Kumon, neither of them acknowledge it, they just share a mamihlapinatapai.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Series: Azakyu week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: AzaKyu Week 2020





	Mamihlapinatapai.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamihlapinatapai, a word from the Yaghan people, natives of Argentina and Chile, considered as one of the hardest words to translate, which can be roughly translated to: looking at each other hoping that either will offer to do something which both parties desire but are unwilling to do.
> 
> 2nd day of the azakyu week 2020, I decided to use the prompt future, I hope you like it.

*

The fact that Azami never went to a sleepover was somewhat unacceptable for Kumon to the point that he said they must have an sleepover in the dorms, whether Azami claimed that it wouldn’t be an actual sleepover, but it was too late, Kumon with that charisma of his already managed to get most of the company to join them.

And then managed to organize the whole thing with the help from Kazunari and Muku, he even got permission from Sakyo for them to stay late-late, yet Azami is not good with all nighters and prefers to sleep as early as possible, still making extra effort he could manage just fine until wee hours.

Sadly his biological clock likes to fuck him up, thus he was awake early, just to see Tasuku tiptoeing his way out to go for a run, then, after he’s gone, and with his head hurting because of the lack of sleep, Azami turns on his futon, trying to cover himself as much as he can.

As he turns, Azami finds Kumon sleeping on the next futon, sprawled over it, snoring between muttering some nonsense about _Lizarpon_ and his _nii-chan._

Azami buries himself on the covers up to his nose, trying to cover the blush that suddenly spreads all over his cheeks and ears.

To see Kumon sleeping sounds like such an intimate thing to do, like spouses that sleep by each other’s side, and the mere thought of it sends Azami into a spiral of dirty thoughts as _what would it be to wake up every morning this way?_ or _would Kumon be the cuddler type of person when he sleeps with someone else?_

Azami sits in a flash, shaking his head to get rid of the filthy thoughts, everyone else is sleeping but his ancestors and mom are watching from the afterlife so he can’t be sure, he can never be sure ever since meeting Kumon.

Up until joining the company and meeting Kumon, Azami never really thought of topics as love and such, and thinking back he never actually believed on liking someone, falling in love with someone at such young age, because apparently that kind of thing isn’t supposed to happen so early, people is not meant to marry so early in life, yet it can happen, and it happened to him because there’s a Kumon in life, an unique person, a ray of shine in the middle of winter, the type that gives people hope that the cold season finally will be over.

And the thing is, after meeting Kumon there was no way Azami wouldn’t like him, there’s no way that pink feelings wouldn’t arouse by hearing that laugh every day, seeing that smile, those bright eyes, hearing him talking nonsense, sharing thoughts, trying to act as if he wasn’t an oversized brat…

That kind of thing is what Azami can’t physically handle, so he just shelters under the covers, hiding his cherry cheeks from his ancestry, yet he indulges himself with taking another look at Kumon’s sleeping face like a damn creep.

Sometimes Azami believes that there’s no way a person like Kumon exists, he’s just too bright and colorful on a world that used to be practically achromatic, he’s loud and noisy for a world that full of silence, he’s disharmony - reckless and bold disharmony breaking the balance of a world that’s too dark for him.

Now Kumon shifts in the futon to lay on his back, trying to cover himself with the covers he piled up on the size of the futon, between the two, himself, Azami slides his hand outside the covers, trembling like a leaf at the mercy of autumn wind, to grab them, there mustn’t be anything bad with wrap Kumon up, if anything is for the best, because he could catch a cold, taking into consideration how cold the lounge is.

It would be a lie to say that Azami found all those pink feelings on Kumon’s charisma and silliness, when Azami found himself looking at him more than the rest was earlier, when Kumon was struggling with his first lead part, when Kumon’s face was a little more round and he was still wearing Tsukushi high school uniform, at first he thought it was about how unusual the guy was, Kumon is a weirdo from head to toe, yet as the minutes turned into hours and hours in days and days into seasons, Azami found little details that explain why his face looked so… nice from the start.

His jawline is sharp now and has a nice chin, his earlobe are squishy--he was once asked to squeeze them--, his lips are well-balanced, he has a lil’ gap between his front teeth and when he smiles his dimples show, and when he’s laughing too hard he wrinkles his nose, and his eyes look smaller with a thick curtain of long straight lashes, but the best part is when Kumon’s eyes are bright and big, looking at Azami, when Azami wraps himself on the feelings he pretends that Kumon has, and he blinks slowly when Azami tells him something surprising, only to open his eyes sooo big and lifts his bushy high arched brows sooo much they meet his short bangs.

Without thinking at all, Azami caresses his cheek, now they are soft, because of how hard he works on keeping up with the skin care routine Azami made especially for him, he’s such a hard worker, he never gives up.

Sometimes, Azami tries to compliment him for following his skincare, but grew up all rough with a bunch of old man that think they’re too old for feelings and shit, and he doesn’t really knows shit about compliments or charisma, he’s unsociable and kinda scary looking, he’s achromatic and the first gust of wind that announces that winter is here to fuck shit up.

Embarrassed, blushing up to the tip of his ears, Azami decides, forces himself, to move back to his futon, but Kumon is fast, normal for a baseball player, and strong, also normal for a baseball player, and Azami, allergic by nature to touching people too much, feels a little weak for a second and doesn’t have the will to punch Kumon in the gut for him to release him, after all, Kumon is asleep.

Or not.

“Azami get!,” he announces victorious, rewarding Azami with this voice that isn’t his usual chirpy voice, but that sounds as nice as that one.

And for faking to be asleep, Azami pushes him away, with the strength he also has, Kumon only chuckles, unaware of the wave of pink feelings flooding Azami’s dazed mind.

*

Kumon’s mind is filled with postcards of Azami, yet he never found one as better as the candid shot of Azami doing something when he thinks no-one’s watching, he knows Azami isn’t the too-happy-kind, but there was no way Kumon would lose the memory of Azami caressing his face while he thought he was asleep.

He must be testing if Kumon has been following his skin care routine, Azami is pretty serious when it comes to stuff that he’s passionate about, whether he doesn’t show it too much, there’s a heart that reverberates with passion all over his body, and that might be the thing that he likes about Azami the most on the list of the things that he loves about him--which is also saved on his memory.

On his memory also resides their first encounter, Kumon’s first encounter with love at first sight, and love at all, because all of his other crushes before Azami feel like playing around after meeting him, and thinking it through now it seems like there’s no-one in this world, but Azami, laying on the futon by his side, furrowing his brows and puckering his cherry lips, looking up to Kumon with those icy eyes rimmed with thick and curly lashes that drive him crazy, and it’s almost inexplicable, because there’s no-one in the world that seems to have notice how Azami’s cute face started to age and develop into the gorgeous man he is now.

That’s the look that Kumon classifies as Azami pretending to be mad at something, when he’s actually mad he’s more vocal about it, he’s less pouting and more shouting, and Kumon knows his stuff, because he’d been looking at that face through the years, he’d counted the freckles that cover Azami’s cheeks and nose countless times as if those were the stars of the sky and he were lost looking for the north star, the big dipper places near the corner of his lip and the little dipper on the tip of his nose, and suddenly when he looks at those icy eyes, he’s not lost anymore.

“Go back to sleep,” Azami orders, idly playing with his raven locks.

Azami has a strong personality, he’d been called brat before but that’s not it, Azami is only strong-willed, and Kumon loves that in a boy, whether he’d been told before he’ll be only bossed around because of that.

“I feel like getting up now.”

“Do as you please.”

Kumon smiles involuntarily as a thought crosses his mind, by his side Azami’s scold softens a little. “Let’s go with the last sleepover activity.”

“Kazunari-san’s program ends with _going to sleep at dawn☆_ , though.”

“Nu-uh, sleepovers end with the wake up cal,l” Kumon replies on this smartypants tone.

At first Azami doesn’t seem thrilled by the idea, until he finds out that he can also wake up Sakyo, and that makes his icy eyes shine on a wicked way that leaves Kumon breathless, and is that how much this boy is driving him crazy, whether he’s calm and collected or running around like a kid sulking, the difference between those two sides of Azami to be exact, because Azami is a little devil sometimes, Azami is also mature, Azami is soft peachy orange but also crimson red, Azami can make Kumon feel at ease and Azami can also be the death of him with the look he gives him before they enter to Sakyo’s room, the look that Kumon likes to pretend is love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you find any mistake, have any feedback for me or simply want to comment on it you can leave it on the comments or via my [twitter account](http://twitter.com/mu_catsu)  
> .  
> 


End file.
